The Promise
by Azurite
Summary: Promises are forever... but what promise has Ranma made to Akane?


The Promise  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction  
By Azurite  
azurite_moon@yahoo.com OR sailor_andromida@yahoo.com  
http://www.geocities.com/azurite_moon  
  
"The Promise" by When In Rome belongs to them. Like,   
duh. By the way, it's an oldie. ^.~ So sue me, I   
listen to attic station hour! Actually don't  
sure me-- I'm not making any profit from this,   
and it's not as if I own Ranma or anything... just  
the premise of the story. Ask me before  
redistributing, even though it's practically a  
shoe-in that I'll let you. ^^  
  
Like all my other fics as of late, this is a songfic.  
Not to mention a romantic one, occurring after  
Manga 38-- you know, the failed wedding. But you   
knew that! ^.~  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
When you need a friend, don't look to a stranger  
You know in the end, I'll always be there  
  
It wasn't as if she meant to get into fights, or get  
kidnapped by exotic princes. They obviously saw  
something that Ranma hadn't really seen yet. Oh,   
he saw it-- but he didn't understand it, really.   
And he made it a point to tell that to Akane too--  
in the form of relentless insults and ridiculous  
teasing words.   
  
But in the end, he avoided sticking his foot  
in his mouth-- if it meant that she was safe.   
Safe with him, preferably. There were times when  
it seemed Akane favored guys like Ryoga, or  
so-called "normal guys" like the perverts at  
school. But she always ended up in his arms,  
smiling that he had saved her once again.   
  
Maybe he'd never be able to tell her, but for  
at least a moment, he knew that she could see  
what he felt in his eyes. He felt somewhat  
satisfied by that.  
  
But when you're in doubt, and when you're in danger  
Take a look all around, and I'll be there  
  
There were times when she was mad at him to the point of angering  
Ranma-- something he thought he'd never let her do. After all,  
he tried to tell himself, she was just Akane: a dumb, uncute,  
unsexy, stubborn tomboy. But there was more to her than those  
stupid words. She was a woman, she was beautiful, and she   
meant more to him than he could ever know.   
  
That was why it stung so much when "it was over" and someone  
else had gained her precious affections. Though they always  
made up in the end, it seemed to be a never-ending cycle  
of almost-love and hate.   
  
I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
  
Many times he tried to tell her just how he felt. But his  
family was cursed to live in interesting times, which, nine  
times out of ten, meant that he would never have the right   
moment. That there would ALWAYS be other fiancees, other   
enemies, and foolish fathers.   
  
The words could be planned hours in advance, but they always  
came out wrong. But what was worse was not the missed chance,  
but the sad look on her face after he'd opened his big mouth  
and shoved his whole damn leg in. Those hazel-brown eyes  
wavering with unshed tears, as if she was mustering up the  
strength and resolution to fight back in her own mental way.   
She was so much stronger than Ranma could ever give her credit  
for, having been through so mcuh and still sticking with him.   
Even if she yelled, and hit, and... cried...  
  
  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me  
I promise you, I promise you I will   
  
One day, Ranma said every morning, even as he was thrown out his  
bedroom window to the koi pond, one day he would tell her.   
It wouldn't necessarily be the perfect moment, in the perfect  
place, at the perfect time, but he'd tell her. He'd mean it,  
and she'd believe him, and then maybe she'd love him back.   
  
When your day is through, and so is your temper  
You know what to do, I'm gonna always be there  
  
It was hard being engaged to three girls at once-- one   
was possessive, violent, and a bad cook; another was  
a best friend who Ranma had thought was a guy for ten years;  
the last was a bouncy Amazon warrior who barely spoke Japanese,  
but was endowed with the body of a goddess. It made his day  
harder when he wanted to savor the moments of peace he got  
oh-so-rarely. So even when Akane "caught him in the act" and   
pounded him, he took it in stride. One day, he would tell  
her everything-- how he felt, and how not everything was  
as it looked when it came to his fiancees or enemies.   
  
Sometimes if I shout, it's not what's intended  
These words just come out, with no gripe to bear  
  
But sometimes, it wasn't just her. Akane wasn't always  
a violent, uncute tomboy, Ranma resolved. It was his  
fault quite a lot too. She only got mad at him when  
he teased her with completely false words. But it  
had gotten her to improve her training, gotten her  
to see past the cover of things, and blow off bottled  
steam.   
  
I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
  
For Akane, she knew that she jumped to conclusions, and that  
she needed to trust Ranma more. Though she never doubted that  
he would help her in a time of need, she wanted to help herself  
sometimes, and not rely on Ranma-- because that would be both  
their downfalls. So when he acted like a chauvanistic jerk, she  
shot back with all the power and fire she could muster.   
  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me  
I promise you, I promise you   
  
Akane felt more than guilty that she was at fault for at least half  
their petty fights. After all, guys were after her, she was the  
obstacle between Ranma's other "matters of honor" and she often  
forced Ranma to choose between her and his cure. But she respected--  
and even loved Ranma for that honor. For his courage, and strength,  
and the amazing sensitivity that came through when she needed it  
the most. Even if he was stubborn and blind, she'd make him fall  
for her. One day, when the time was right-- she'd surprise them all.   
  
I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
  
How do you tell your best friend that you don't love her? Ranma  
rolled the question in his head, contemplating possibilities  
that couldn't end in tears or extreme pain. None came to mind.  
He could plan and plot as much as he wanted, but no one could  
help him but himself- so when it came down to it, he ended  
up screwing up another life by trying to fix his mistakes.   
  
He'd have to break it to Ucchan sooner or later. That yes,  
she was cute, and yes, he owed her a debt of honor-- or  
at least, his shameless father did. But he didn't --couldn't--  
love her. When he thought of the feelings so often associated  
with love-- rushing blood, pumping hearts, flushed, hot skin,  
and electrical emotions running from fingertip to fingertip--  
the only face he saw was Akane's.   
  
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me  
I promise you, I promise you I will  
  
Regardless of what situation she was in, or how it had come about...  
regardless of what she had last said to him, or even if she  
was trying to be some kind of foolish martyr, Ranma would walk  
around the world to get to Akane. To save her, and bring her  
back to where he felt she belonged-- with him. Safe, in his arms.   
  
If he could only tell her, he could promise her then, promise  
her that he would never leave her, and that he loved her...  
so much...  
  
I gotta tell you  
I gotta tell you  
  
He had to tell Akane this, tell Ucchan this, tell Shampoo this.  
Get rid of the fiancees that were being led on by his inability  
to speak his mind, and find that right moment. By his lack  
of-- COURAGE, it really was, to fix his own errors even if he  
looked unfavorable in their eyes in the end.   
  
He had to tell his father this, and Mr. Tendo, and Nabiki, and  
Kasumi. So there would be no more madness, urges for marriage  
and cures, no more blackmailings, no more subtle hints to  
do what was right.   
  
Had to tell Kuno and Kodachi, to get them off his back. To help  
them help each other, and finally act like a family.   
  
I need to tell you  
  
Ranma was searching for that right moment, and the words to say,  
one clear night. The stars seemed numberless in the navy  
sky. Laying on his back on the roof, he imagined each scenario  
in his mind, but he could never get past those five little words:  
"I need to tell you..."   
  
I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
  
From there, he would look away ashamedly. What a courageless idiot  
he was, bumbling when there was nothing else to distract him!  
Letting all the evils of his life come in, and lurk. To destroy  
his one chance at a final sense of peace and happiness...  
  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me  
I promise you, I promise you  
  
Maybe she didn't even know he was trying so hard to find that  
one moment. Those right words to say. That way, there'd be a  
little bit more time to search for them. One day, he'd tell her.  
  
I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
  
One day, he'd tell them all, and rid himself and others of the  
confusion, the hurt, the pain. Settle everything, and maybe,  
just maybe, give them a shot to all be friends in a normal  
sort of world.   
  
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me  
I promise you, I promise you I will  
  
He'd walk the world if it meant knowing how to tell her those  
three simple words, and express what he now knew had been in   
his heart for so long. That he loved Akane Tendo, that he   
cherished Ukyo, and that he respected Shampoo. One day...  
  
I will  
I will  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
OWARI  
-----  
Ah, I liked that! Another instant songfic that I had lying around   
in my ideas file. What do you think?   
  
email me -- sailor_andromida@yahoo.com  
email me? -- azurite_moon@yahoo.com  
visit me -- http://www.geocities.com/sailor_andromida  
check AMC! -- http://www.geocities.com/azurite_moon  
AIM me! -- Meriellen5  



End file.
